


Meet the Dukes

by mariannerod



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Love, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod
Summary: Hamish wants Vera to meet his parents.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Vera, please is just one thing.” Hamish said taking both of Vera’s hands into his. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hands out of Hamish's grip.

“You are asking way too much, Hamish. I won’t do it, even if you kneel and ask me again.” She said and stood up from the chair she was sitting.

“It’s just one night,” He said following her, she gave him an annoyed look. “It’s been 5 years since I’ve seen my parents and I rather do it now with you. I don’t think I can do it alone, Vera.”

She was silent for a few seconds, analyzing everything, the pros and the cons of that dinner with Hamish’s parents. _I’m old for that,_ the woman thought. Vera never thought that something that started as having sex on the reliquary or helping each other could escalate to something bigger. Bigger than just being attracted to each other, to every time they exchange gazes their eyes will have that spark, or when their bodies inadvertently touch, their hearts will accelerate. She was relieved and happy that they were together, although she wouldn’t admit that to him. It was like a breath of fresh air, having someone that cared about you. She didn’t give a fuck about what anyone thinks, but when it comes to their ‘relationship’, she was very protective and careful. There were things in disadvantage, she was older than him and she was practically his boss. Not everyone will see their ‘relationship’ as a healthy one, and she was very aware of that. Thousands of things can go wrong, that’s why she was scared to admit her feelings, to get carried away, to be vulnerable with him, and that in the end nothing really matters. Vera was tough, she had survived everything the universe had thrown at her, tragedy after tragedy, but she got through it all.

She didn't want to meet Hamish's parents because she is afraid, for the first time Vera was afraid of what someone would say. Yes, Hamish didn't have a strong relationship with his parents, but he did care, because otherwise he wouldn't be asking her to meet them. And that was throwing her off, the thought of him wanting her to be part of every corner of his life.

“… I can’t promise you anything, Mr. Duke,” When she said that he hugged her immediately. “Jesus, Hamish, If I'd known better, I wouldn't have told you anything.”

“I just want to make this right, Vera.” He said leaving a kiss on Vera’s hand.

"You're talking like if I’m pregnant and you have to marry me, take a deep breath, disciple.” Vera said half joking, half annoyed. Hamish looked at her in panic. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Hamish. I’m _clearly_ joking. What time will your parents come?”

“They said at 7, but we are going to their house instead… My childhood house.” Vera was uncomfortable with the change of scenery, she sought a glass and made herself a drink. “Are you nervous?” He asked her and she looked at him throwing daggers with her eyes.

“Nervous for what? Because I’m going to meet you pretentious parents? Of which you complain all the time?” She said taking another sip of her drink. “Oh, stop it.” She snapped when she felt Hamish’s gaze on her, he knew she was a little nervous.

“It’s going to be completely fine, Vera. If something happens, hopefully not, we can get out of there. I promise.” He put his hands-on Vera’s cheeks, and laid a kiss on her forehead. Embracing her to reassure her that everything will indeed be okay. She had her eyes closed, calming herself in his arms.

“Don’t make a promise that you can’t keep, Mr. Duke.” She said opening her eyes, becoming her true self again.

“How about we use this time we have left in something much better than to fight?” He said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. Vera immediately caught that look and what he was proposing.

“Are you bribing me, so I don’t fight?” Asked playfully Vera fighting a smile.

“I don’t know, am I?” Hamish said and took her in his arms making a scream slip away from her mouth. “Will Ms. Stone be okay if I take her to the bedroom now?”

“I have no complaints, except that you hurry up and take me there." She said pressing her lips into his and putting her arms around Hamish’s neck…


	2. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

Hamish arrived at Vera's house who was waiting for him already dressed and ready to meet Hamish's parents. He honked and could see from his car when Vera turned off all the lights [since the house had lots of glass] and walked to the car. Hamish got out of the car to open the door to the co-pilot seat. Before she entered the car, Hamish kissed her on the lips.

“What took you so long? I thought you didn't want to see your parents anymore.” Vera said, it hadn't really been that long, but her nervousness made the hours go by as minutes.

"It's only been two hours, Vera, " He said looking at her for a second. "I know this is out of your comfort zone, but I'm here with you." He told her when he saw that Vera was playing with her ring, taking it out of place, putting it in and turning it around. It was a nervous tip. So, he put his hand on top of hers and gave a little squeeze.

“I know, I guess you must be nervous too. How long since you’ve seen them?” Vera asked, squeezing Hamish's hand that was still over hers.

“I am, and it's been five years.” He answered, changing his tone of voice a little. Like there's something else she didn't know yet.

Vera's problem was that she always over-analyzed everything no matter how small, and that change of voice baffled her a little. She wanted to ask him bluntly, she would have done it with anyone else, but she respected what he decided [Unless it was something so big that it endangers whatever they had]. In the same way he respected her decision to not tell him some things about her past, she had to respect his. Even if the curiosity ate her alive.

They arrived at the house, or rather, to the mansion. Vera stared at that giant building in front of her. She got out of the car with the help of Hamish who had opened the door for her and extended his hand for her to grab, a gentleman.

“Just so you know, I will not bite my tongue if they say something that I don’t like. Are we clear?” She said with a serious tone, Hamish smiled, he knew that she wouldn’t stay quiet.

“Oh, I know, darling.” Hamish said, putting his hand around her waist and leading her to the entrance of the house. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. A man no more than sixty years opened the door, the butler. ‘ _Rich people things’_ thought Vera.

“Mr. Duke, welcome home. And she is?” The man asked.

“Thanks, Ander. This is my girlfriend, Vera.” Said Hamish, and then he felt a strong squeeze on his hand, but he didn’t turn around, because he knew why she was doing that. He said the ‘G’ word, Vera will feel embarrassed every time he said that word.

“Your coats?” Asked Ander, Hamish and Vera handed him their coats and entered the house. “Mrs. & Mr. Duke will be down in any minute, you want to wait for them in the living room?”

“That'll be fine, thanks Ander.” Hamish said giving the man a genuine smile before leading Vera to where the living room is. “Before you say something, my parents are the ones that are rich. I’m the black sheep of the family, remember?” He said when he saw Vera opening her mouth to say something.

“I was just going to say that the house is beautiful.” She said fighting back a smile, Vera was teasing him.

“Oh, thank you, dear.” A voice of a woman was heard and the two of them turned around to see what it must be Hamish’s mother. “But, how disrespectful of me, I’m Meredith, his mother.”

The woman was beautiful even at the age she was, Vera could see that she took very good care of herself. She had an air of elegance and well-being, a woman that no one would definitely see her anywhere.

“I thought so, I’m Vera Stone, nice to meet you.” She said, even though she said that confidently very deep inside she was still a little nervous. The woman smiled at her and walked closer so she could hug her son.

“I’m glad you are back, my darling boy.” Meredith said with a motherly tone, ‘my darling boy’ that’s how she called him since he was little. From what Vera could see, Hamish didn't have such a bad relationship with his mom.

“Thanks, mom. I’ve missed you.” Hamish said, a glint of sadness in his eyes was visible for Vera to see.

“Pardon me, the dinner is served.” Ander said walking to the room they were.

“Excellent, thank you Ander.” Meredith said, giving the butler a smile and turning around to lead the way to the dinner table.

The dinner table was ubicated in front of a beautiful crystal window, from there they could see the gorgeous pool and the million plants they had around the backyard.

“I’m surprised you decided to come after all.” Said Hamish’s father, there he was, sitting in the host chair, looking all pretentious.

“I’m the one who is surprised for the invitation. I was happy alone in my apartment.” Hamish said, he was beginning to feel a little annoyed. His father had that effect on him, whatever he said or do his father always had to criticized everything.

“I did it merely for you mother, she wanted to see you.” His father said, ‘ _if I could erase that stupid smile off his face’_ Vera thought.

“Well, she is always welcomed at my building.” Hamish said looking at his father dead in the eye, emphasizing the word ‘she’. Although it was a very uncomfortable situation for Vera to witness, she was being very calm.

“Can you two just shut up? We have a guest. Goodness sake, I’m so sorry, dear.” Meredith genuinely apologized. Hamish’s father for the first time in the minutes they were in the room looked at Vera. She shifted in her chair a little uncomfortable now that everyone was looking at her.

“You are right mom, I’m sorry.” Hamish said, taking Vera’s hand into his.

“Something we can agree,” His father said to Hamish. “I apologize for my attitude, I’m Liam, and you are?”

“Vera, Vera Stone.” She answered with a serious tone.

“And what you do, Vera? You seem more mature than Hamish here.” His father said, and Meredith kicked his leg under the table. “Ouch” Liam said to her.

“I am older than Hamish, yes, no need to paraphrase it. And I’m the Chancellor of Belgrave University.” Vera said, looking at him, she would’ve had used other words to say that, but they were Hamish’s parents after all.

“A woman with power, with an attitude and honest. At least, something you should be proud of.” Liam said to Hamish, and she hated it how he in other words called her an object to be in possession of whoever. Hamish caught the look she was giving to his father, playing with the knife in her hand.

“She is not an object, father. I’m lucky to have her in my life.” Hamish said, giving a squeeze to Vera’s hand.

“Actually, Hamish should be proud of many other things. Not because he is dating me, he's smart, and an excellent leader. He's done a lot for the university." Vera said, referring to the order, but they didn't know, and she couldn't say anything about it.

“How you two met?” Asked Meredith trying to calm the energy that was being created in that room.

They looked at each other, none of them could say that they actually met fighting against a former Grand Magus of a secret society.

“Workplace, I needed to talk with the chancellor of the university about my philosophy class,” He tried to give a brief explanation/lie. “and surprisingly, she was the chancellor. We immediately had a spark.” Vera rolled her eyes but smiled after it.

“And what about that research paper you were doing last year?” His father asked, ‘ _I thought he couldn’t remember anything. The damn pulveris memoria didn’t worked.’_ Hamish thought.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, dad.” Hamish said with a smile. Vera knew damn well that something was off, she could feel it in her bones.

“Last year?’ She asked, ignoring the look that Hamish was giving her.

“Yes, last year. You came here to visit your mother and talked about it. I’m not crazy, Hamish, I can remember it clearly.” Vera could feel her blood boiling, she asked him not two hours ago when was the last time that he saw his parents, and he said five years. ‘ _Why is he lying?’_ She thought. “It was about some secret society that you wanted to unmask; I believe. I don’t know, the memories of that day are still blurry, but I remember that.”

_It was about some secret society that you wanted to unmask…_ That sentence resonated in Vera's head over and over again. All that time he was trying to unmask the Order, the secret society she was part of. Did he fell in love with her at convenience? Did he lied to her all this time, maybe to keep her up his sleeve? 

“I-” Started saying Hamish but Vera cut him off, putting one hand in the air in front of him.

“Don’t. I could say you said enough, but no, on the contrary, you didn't said anything. I need to go.” Vera said getting up and walking away. Hamish stood up to follow her. He knew he fucked this up. Hamish’s parents were pretty confused but none of them said anything.

“Vera, please hear me out.” He yelled, taking with him their coats. When he opened the front door it was raining, but Vera didn't care and was already walking away. “It's not what it looks like, I swear. Please, Vera, look at me." Hamish said when he was able to reach Vera's footsteps and be in front of her.

“it’s not what it looks like? It’s not what it looks like?! Are you fucking stupid or what? For fuck’s sake. I swear to God I want to fucking kill you right now.” Vera yelled, every time hitting him in the chest with her hands. She was angry, well not angry, more like furious. She was furious and could feel her hands as if they had fire in them. “You even used the pulveris memoria on your parents, who the fuck does that?”

“I will explain everything in the car, Vera.” He said taking her hands off his chest, ‘ _she is strong’_ he thought. But Vera, didn’t moved. “You are going to catch a cold, I will drive you to your house, okay?”

She was silent, analyzing everything.

“I don’t want to talk about anything, Magistratus. Just take me home.” She finally said, and he could sense the sadness and angriness, it broke his heart. After all, everything was his fault.

In the way to Vera’s house none of them said a word. He sometimes looked at her just to see her looking out of the window as if something interesting was there. When they arrived, Vera got out of the car immediately without saying nothing. But Hamish couldn’t let her go.

“I can’t lose you.” He said when he got in front of her.

"You should have thought of that before you lied to me. Go the fuck away." She said.

“It was last year, when we didn’t know each other. I swear. It’s in the past, Vera. You have some things that you will never tell me too and that’s okay.” Hamish said, digging a grave every time he opened his mouth.

“Don’t you ever, Disciple, ever use my past as an excuse for your actions. There is _no_ comparison between my past and yours. I’ve been through hell and back, the loss of my daughter is something that I don’t mention, my past is a mystery because I don’t fucking want anyone to know about it, because is _my past_. Is personal. I don’t give a damn if you wanted to take me down with everything I own but, you could have told me. You could have saved me some time, instead of wasting it with you.” Vera said without taking a breath, when she is angry there’s not one single soul that could escape her. Her words were daggers, and she knew it, but it was too late. “I don’t go around making mistakes and blaming you for not telling me about your past with your dead girlfriend, do I?” It was late for her to realize what she had said and retract; She caught a look of disappointment and hurt in his eyes, but she still didn't care.

“Don’t do this, Vera.” Hamish said, standing in the same place.

“Don’t do what, Hamish?” Vera asked, “As far as I know, you probably used me to get all the information about the Order. I would have known better, after all you are the cunning one.” She said turning away from him.

“I love you.” Said Hamish, still a little hurt for what Vera had said to him minutes ago, but he loves her. She stopped for a second but then continued walking without turning around.

Vera did love him too; it was pretty obvious. But she was too hurt to say it back, she was too disappointed in him to make that effort of saying ‘I love you too’. So, she didn’t. He made a promise that he couldn’t keep; everything was not going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know I love to write angst and then a reconciliation, which I will do for this one, don't worry. I just had an idea for a one shot but in order to write it I needed something big to happen between them so they could breakup. The one shot will be separate from this two chapter fic, hopefully I will post it soon. Thanks for reading.
> 
> The one shot is already up, the name is: "This Is Me Trying".


End file.
